My Little Pony Image Songs
Here are some image songs for the characters of My Little Pony. *It's okay if one character has the same image song as another. Twilight Sparkle *Magic by Selena Gomez *Drag Me Down by One Direction *Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson *It's A Kind of Magic by Queen *Gift Of A Friend by Demi Lovato *Open Your Eyes by Aviators *Telephone by Lady Gaga ft. Beyonce *TiK ToK by Ke$ha *Rule The World by Take That *Lights by Ellie Goulding *Shooting Star by Owl City Rarity *Fashion by Lady Gaga *Ooh La La by Britney Spears *Breakout by Margaret Durante *The Lucky One by Taylor Swift *Material Girl by Madonna *Baby One More Time by Britney Spears *Fashion by Lady Gaga *Popular by The Veronicas *Say You Do by Sigala *Rather Be by Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glyne *Rolling In The Deep by Adele *Diamonds by Rihanna *Give Me Everytime by Ne-Yo Applejack *Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice *Sorry For Party Rocking by LMFAO *All We Know by Paramore *Country Roads by John Denver *Undo It by Carrie Underwood *Country Song by Seether *Heaven Knows by Aviators *Good Girl by Carrie Underwood *Boyfriend by Ashlee Simpson *Timber by Ke$ha ft. Pitbull *Hey Brother by Avicii *All American Girl by Carrie Underwood *Double Take by Jonas Brothers *My House by Flo Rida Pinkie Pie *Worth It by Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink *Don't Worry Be Happy by Bobby McFerrin *How to Get a Girl by Taylor Swift *Stamp on The Ground by Italobrothers *Dynamite by Taio Cruz *Barbie Girl by Aqua *That's How You Know by Demi Lovato *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper *California Gurls by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg Fluttershy *Stereo Love by Edward Maya *Popular Song by MIKA *Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice *Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez *Shy Girl by O-Town *Put Your Hearts Up by Ariana Grande *Quiet by LIGHTS *True Friend by Hannah Montana *Here With Me Now by Clique Girlz *Roar by Katy Perry *Fireflies by Owl City *Impossible by James Arthur *Come Clean by Hillary Duff *Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson *Firework by Katy Perry *Heroes by Alesso ft. Tove Lo Rainbow Dash *Die Young by Ke$ha *Roses by The Chainsmokers *Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 *You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring *Don't Stop Me Now by Queen *Pressure by Paramore *I Want You To Want Me by KSM *Lucky Strike by Maroon 5 *Everybody Loves Me by OneRepublic *Don't Stop Me Now by Queen *California Gurls by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg *So What by Pink *Wild by Jessie J ft. Big Sean *Hot n Cold by Katy Perry *Basket Case by Green Day Spike *I'm Just A Kid by Simple Plan *Life is A Highway by Rascal Flatts Starlight Glimmer *A Thousand Years by Christina Perri *Man Eater by Nelly Furtado Princesses/Princes *Who Wants to Live Forever by Queen *Royals by Lorde Princess Celestia *Fearless by Taylor Swift *Walking On Sunshine by Katrina and The Waves Princess Luna *Shadow of The Moon by Blackmore's Night Princess Cadance *Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez *Still Alive by Lisa Miskovsky *Your Love is My Drug by Ke$ha Shining Armor *Pretty Fly for a White Guy by The Offspring *After The War by Stars *Warrior by Imagine Dragons Crystal Ponies *Save Me by Globus *Shining Star by B5 Prince Blueblood *Gentleman by PSY Fillies *Kidz by Take That *Kids in America by Cascada Apple Bloom *I Want It All by Queen *Reach For The Stars by S Club 7 *Don't You Z forget About Me by Simple Minds Sweetie Belle *TiK ToK by Ke$ha *22 by Taylor Swift *Never Had a Dream Come True by S Club 7 Scootaloo *I Believe I Can Fly by R Kelly *Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande *Here With Me Now by Ariana Grande Babs Seed *Paradise by Coldplay *Hymn for The Weekend by Coldplay *American Idiot by Green Day Diamond Tiara *I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy *E.T. by Katy Perry *Part of Me by Katy Perry *Popular by The Veronicas Silver Spoon *Apologize by Timbaland ft. OneRepublic *Great to Be Different by ForestRain *Pretty Girls by Britney Spears ft. Iggy Azalea Pipsqueak *Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney Twist *Wavin' Flag by Young Artists for Haiti *Footloose by Kenney Loggins Background Ponies *Welcome to The Show by Britt Nicole *Shut Up 'n' Dance by Victoria Justice Derpy Hooves *Perfect by Pink *Simple Song by Zella Day Time Turner/Dr. Hooves *Stuck in Time by The Living Tombstone Lyra Heartstrings *Anthropology by AkwardMarina *Louder by Charice Vinyl Scratch/DJ Pon-3 *Rock 'N Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) by Skrillex *Bangarang by Skrillex ft. Sirah *On The Floor by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull Octavia Melody *Porcelain by Moby *The Devil Went Down To Georgia by The Charlie Daniels Band *Peaches by New Heights Sweetie Drops/Bon Bon *I Want Candy by Robbie Williams *Sugar by Maroon 5 *Wake Up by Hilary Duff *I Want Candy by Aaron Carter *One Day by Charice Trixie Lulamoon *Circus by Britney Spears *I'm Awesome by Spose Berry Punch *Raise Your Glass by Pink *Last Friday Night by Katy Perry Cheerilee *Love Me Cheerilee by WoodenToaster ft. The Living Tombstone *Blame it on The Boogie by The Jackson 5 *Happy by Pharrell Williams *What Ponyville Keeps Forever original song by Kimberly Jordan with Nicole Oliver on vocals Big Macintosh *Mean by Taylor Swift The Wonderbolts *Danger Zone by Vanilla Ninja Zecora the Zebra *Africa by Toto *Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) by Shakira Braeburn *One More Night by Maroon 5 Cherry Jubilee *Fruits of Her Labour by The Living Tombstone *He Loves You Not by Dream Daring Do *Adventurer by SylphStorm Night Glider *Fight Back by BlackGryphon Double Diamond *When We Stand Together by Nickelback Party Favor *Balloons by MandoPony Lemon Hearts *Young by Daughter Aloe and Lotus Blossom *Die Young by Ke$ha Maud Pie *Sleeping Sun by Nightwish Moon Dancer *Somebody to You by The Vamps Sapphire Shores *Fashion by Lady Gaga Sassy Saddles *Toxic by Britney Spears Flash Sentry *This Is War by Thirty Seconds to Mars *Countdown by Leon Thomas ft. Victoria Justice Sugar Belle *Sugar Sugar by The Archies Tree Hugger *Somebody That I Used To Know by Gotye ft. Kimbra Trenderhoof *I Like It by Enrique Inglesias *Burnin Up by Jonas Brothers Amethyst Star *Shooting Star by Owl City Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Music Video Category:My Little Pony Category:Image Songs